Destinies Entwined
by mhmartini
Summary: Chronologically, the end of my story arc and the end of Hiei and Kurama's lives together. Deathfic. Prequels will still be written.


Disclaimer: This story was written by me, mhmartini, for enjoyment purposes only. All characters taken from a show/series/book/etc. are property of their respective creators; I am only borrowing them. Original characters are mine. The storyline is mine. I am making no money from this endeavor. The only "profit" involved is the joy of writing and the reviews of my readers. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N - Chronologically, this story is the final story of my arc and ends Hiei and Kurama's tale, but I still have some more to write that tke place before this. Please keep an eye out for them; writing them is one of my New Year's Resolutions!

Warning: this is a double death fic.

Please review.

--

"Kurama!" Hiei called out. The hiyoukai watched in shock as the enemy's spear passed through Kurama's chest and slashed sideways, rending the kitsune's flesh. Kurama, however, twirled with his usual grace and decapitated the demon before it could react. Hiei's own opponent claimed his attention, and using the fear and anger inspired by his mate's injury as fuel, he quickly dispatched with the last attacking demon and turned from the body to seek out his lover. The sight that greeted him, however, left him cold.

Kurama stumbled and fell, almost in slow motion, to land gracelessly on the ground. In a flash Hiei was by his side, gently lifting and turning the fox spirit to face him. "Fox," Hiei called gently as he tried to determine the extent of the damage to his mate.

Kurama coughed a bit as Hiei turned him; he was conscious. But as the fire demon cradled the redhead in his arms, he knew their time was slipping away.

"Fox," Hiei whispered again, unable to form words. Blood poured from the wound in Kurama's chest in rhythmic spurts. A small, crimson trickle crept from the corner of the pale lips and wound its way down the kitsune's chin. Kurama took a breath to speak, but no words came from his mouth, only a bubble of blood. Hiei held him closer and shook his head, still unable to find words.

Kurama attempted to speak again, but this time drew only a short, shallow breath. "Hiei," he whispered. The soft, pained voice brought the hiyoukai to his senses and he looked into his mate's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Love," came the soft words as Kurama sputtered and his breathing grew shallower.

"No. I'll get you to a healer," Hiei insisted, preparing to flit off. The problem was he did not know where to go. His sister was in Ningenkai still, running the temple she had inherited from Genkai many years prior. Even after her human husband had passed away and her children had grown and pursued lives of their own, Yukina had maintained the ancient grounds. It was still a haven for demon refugees, but with her renowned healing skills, the ice maiden had also established it as a demon hospital of sorts, and injured apparitions would come to her for help when no one else would heal them. But it was far away, and Hiei did not have time, even at his speed, to carry Kurama there.

A weak shaking called the youkai from his desperate thoughts; Kurama was shaking his head slowly and unevenly. "No," he whispered. "There is no healer for me."

"Stop it," Hiei said abruptly, but he instantly regretted his tone. In a much softer voice, he continued, "You'll be fine."

"Hiei, you know..." Kurama didn't finish. Instead he coughed again, and even more blood dribbled from his mouth. His body began to shake as a coldness settled over him.

Hiei knew his mate was right. There was nothing to do. But he had to do something. This was his mate, his life. He couldn't just wait for... for that.

"Hiei, It's okay," Kurama breathed, his voice barely audible. "I know it's my time. I'm just sorry I have to leave you."

"No, Kurama. You can't...can't go," Hiei said. "Please, don't go where I can't follow."

Kurama managed a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I love you, Hiei. I'm sorry." Kurama's voice trailed off, though his lips kept moving.

Hiei just held him closer, "Kurama," he said. "I love you, please..." But he never finished his request. There was nothing either of them could do. He just held his mate close as he felt the fox's life energy flicker and fade.

"Hiei, Love," came the tiniest of whispers. Hiei looked down, but Kurama's eyes were not focused on anything anymore. "I'm cold, Love. Warm me?" the kitsune asked, as he had so many times as they cuddled together during the cold Makai nights.

"Of course, Fox," Hiei whispered, raising his body temperature, although he knew it would not be able to warm his mate now. Kurama just smiled and leaned slightly into Hiei's chest, almost nuzzling against him, but lacking any strength. Within moments the light in the green eyes faded and the body in the demon's arms shuddered as it gently released its last breath. Unwilling to move, Hiei remained like that until the sun sank below the horizon and a cold rain started to fall.

When Hiei came to his senses, he realized he had to move. A band of eight demons had attacked them, and between the amount of bloodshed and the eight other corpses littering the area, scavengers would arrive soon. Opening his senses a little, he could feel a few lingering in the shadows, wary of approaching live prey. Stiffly he rose to his feet, still holding his mate's body. He refused to allow them to feast on the flesh of his love. Slowly he began walking, unsure where to go, but unwilling to remain as more beasts closed in to eat.

Sunset the following day found Hiei standing beside a bier near a den he had shared with his fox. He did not recall gathering the wood or arranging it to hold Kurama's body. He did not recall surrounding the kitsune with the myriad teargems he had cried over the past day. He only recalled placing the cold form, wrapped in a soft blanket under which they had made love many times, on the mound. Now he stood next to the pile, watching the sun sinking lower. The sunset was brilliant this night; the clouds appeared to dance with flames as the last rays of the sun reflected off them and lit the skies.

Amidst the riot of reds, oranges, and pinks, Hiei summoned his own flame, a black deeper than the darkest void, and looked at the funeral pyre. Engraving the sight in his mind for all time, he held out his hand and allowed the dark fire to light the wood. Burning hotter and faster than any mortal flame, the darkness flame consumed the pyre and the body within minutes, leaving nothing but ash. Numbly, Hiei watched as the winds carried even that small remainder into the nearby trees. Coldly he considered that Kurama would now be with the plants he so loved forever, but that train of thought only reinforced the realization that his fox was gone.

Unable to handle those thoughts, Hiei turned to leave, but a small dark spot on the ground caught his eye. Turning to the smoldering remnants of the pyre, he stooped and brushed away the ashes to reveal its source. A single hiruseki remained intact. The fire had failed to consume it. Hiei held it in his palm, ready to engulf it in the darkness flame and send it with his fox, but something stopped him. Opening his fingers he looked at it once more.

The outside was charred and covered with ridges. Instead of the deep reddish black hue his tear gems had, this one was now dark as the flames that had burned it, absorbing all light and giving none back. Silently, Hiei looked towards the trees, where the ashes had blown. Closing his hand he kept the gem. Kurama had given that one back to him; he could not refuse it. Taking a leather thong, he made a necklace out of it and slipped it over his head, determined never to take it off.

For the lonely hiyoukai, time stopped the day his mate died. Hiei spent day after day seeking something, but he did not know what it was he sought. Each night would find him in some bar or brothel, starting fights and bullying the local bullies. For a demon of his skill and power, though, these locals were mere flies. He was unable to count the number of demons that fell to his blade as he wandered through the shattered remnants of his life.

Each morning found him passed out or vomiting violently from the amount of Makai Spirits he had consumed after the fight. He felt like he was running. One more fight, one more drink, one more day. If he could escape the mysterious thing that was pursuing him in his thoughts, he could deal with his pain. A lifetime with his mate was reduced to a day-by-day struggle, which quickly fell to hour-by-hour and minute-by-minute.

When the local bars tried to close their doors to him, he would only sneer with a grim superiority and burn them to the ground, occupants and all. Calling upon the darkness flame became a daily occurrence, and deep in his heart Hiei wished each encounter would be his last. The flame was difficult to control and would easily overpower a weak master. In some small, hidden way, Hiei wished it would overpower him; he wanted the dark flames to consume his body as the dark pits of loss had consumed his soul. But his training was too intense. Even in a drunken stupor, he controlled the flame with an expert hand. Inwardly he cursed his cowardice, his inability to join Kurama. Outwardly he grinned cruelly at the shrieks and screams of the poor demons trapped in his dark inferno.

In his Reikai office, Koenma was being buried in paperwork. In the centuries that had passed since Yusuke had served as his Spirit Detective, Reikai and Makai had struck several treaties. Koenma now governed the passage of souls in one-quarter of the demon realm. Over the past six months, the death count had soared. Fearing an outbreak of war, Koenma had sent ferriers to observe and determine the cause of the rising mortality.

The report the Junior Lord of Hell held in his hands was grim. It seemed at first that a demon had gone on a wild killing spree. While this had been common one hundred years prior, the recent governance of Reikai had established laws to prevent this type of bloodshed. With mixed feelings of relief that the perpetrator was a lone renegade and fear that one demon could cause so much death, Koenma had skimmed through the report to discover the name of the perpetrator.

Koenma reread the report once more, hoping it had changed since his last perusal. Of course it had not. The demigod threw the folder onto his desk and massaged his temples. Reikai law regarding demons was clear, and in his opinion brutal. Under normal circumstances he would dispatch an elite group of fighters to assassinate the threat. But this particular circumstance was special in his eyes, and he felt it was vital to take care of it before news of this bloodshed reached his father. King Enma would have no problem ordering the death of one renegade, killer demon, regardless of his son's opinion.

Weighing his options, Koenma made his decision. Summoning his senior aide, he prepared his order.

"Koenma, sir, you called for me?" Botan's cheery voice distracted the demigod from his writing. The ferry girl had long since been promoted to aide Koenma in his duties, and promoted again when his tasks were expanded to cover Makai. She no longer ferried souls unless the soul required special handling, but she retained her position as chief pilot of the River Styx and oversaw the conveyance of souls by her subordinates. She was therefore quite surprised when Koenma informed her that she was to enter Makai again to bring someone to him.

As he had promised centuries ago, Koenma allowed Botan to personally ferry her friends to their final destination. Although she presented a professional demeanor in her duties, she had been very upset when Koenma had sent her into Makai only six months prior to ferry the soul of an old friend to his resting place. Kurama, while sad to leave his mate, was satisfied with his life, and his peace gave her strength. When presented with another trip to the demon realm, Botan's stomach clenched. Who was it this time?

"I need you to take this missive to Yusuke," Koenma said as he signed the parchment, rolled it, and sealed it with wax and his seal.

"I, I don't understand, Lord Koenma. I'm not bringing anyone back with me?" Botan asked uncertainly.

"No. Not yet, at least," Koenma responded, handing her the letter. "I realize that Yusuke no longer works for me, nor has he for many years. But this is a singular situation, and I think he will welcome the opportunity to help out. It's a request, not an assignment, and will take him into the Western Provinces if he agrees to it." When it was apparent that he would say no more, Botan nodded and left.

Yusuke Urameshi was in his courtyard when the ferry girl appeared on her oar. Since the awakening of his demon blood, his aging had slowed to a standstill. He had lived out what would have been the duration of his human life in Ningenkai. Although he and Keiko had never married, they had children and lived together as man and wife. When Keiko passed on, deep into old age, he had left for Makai and never looked back. He stayed in touch with his old teammates and friends from time to time, but as the years passed they found less and less opportunity to meet. The last time he had seen any of them was when Yukina had stopped by six years ago on her way to the Koorime Island to visit her homeland. He was therefore quite surprised when Botan appeared before him.

"Hello, Yusuke," Botan greeted him warmly. "How have you been?"

"Hey, Botan. I'm fine. But I doubt you came by on a social call. What's Pacifier Breath up to now?" the demon governor replied.

"I have a letter for you from Koenma." Botan said, presenting the parchment. As Yusuke fiddled with the seal, Botan continued, "He says it's a request, not a mission, and it will take you into the Western Provinces."

Yusuke continued to open the document. "That's Kurama and Hiei's land. Can't he just ask them?" When silence greeted him, he stopped unrolling the paper and looked up to see Botan's shocked expression.

"You don't know?" the ferry girl asked softly.

"Know what?" Yusuke responded, a weight settling in his stomach.

Botan bit her lip. "I thought he would tell you, at least. Yusuke, Kurama is dead," Botan said as gently as she could.

"What? When?" Yusuke asked as the color drained from his face.

"About six months ago. He was killed in an ambush. I thought Hiei would have told you by now," Botan said. "I'm sorry. I wonder why he hasn't said anything."

Yusuke chose not to respond as he scanned the letter in his hands. His look only grew grimmer, though. "Because he's too busy picking fights," Yusuke said as he closed the letter. Botan looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Tell Koenma I will honor his request. It will take me about two weeks. I'll see him then." The ferry girl nodded. "And Botan," Yusuke added as she turned to leave. "Tell him I said thanks."

A drunken fire demon lurched out into the street and staggered a few steps. Blood flowed freely down the side of his face from a deep gash on his temple. His eyes were dilated and his vision blurry. As he stumbled forward some more, he looked at his blood-covered katana. "Damn," he cursed.

Unsteadily he made his way into the nearest bar. Practically draping himself on the counter, he loudly ordered a drink. The bartender, a demon who had learned it was best to indulge this customer, quickly placed a full glass on the counter before him. With one large gulp, the hiyoukai finished his drink. Quickly, unsteadily, he turned to face the other patrons in the room. "Who wants to fight next?" he asked, teetering on his feet. No one volunteered.

About three weeks prior this demon had entered the small town. He showed up at the bar bloody, bruised, and filthy. At first the bartender had refused to serve him. In a flash he had cut off two of the barkeep's fingers and demanded his drink. The bartender had called for the bouncer, but the burly demon fell to the newcomer in moments.

Word quickly spread about the tiny demon who frequently drank at the bar and accepted any challenge to fight. Large, powerful demons came from miles around to indulge their violent urges. One by one they fell to the surly little bastard.

The older demons in town, those who had given up fighting to pursue longer, leisurely lives, wondered how this little one survived. Each time he fought, the small demon seemed reckless and battled fearlessly, as if he welcomed death. And with each victory, death evaded him once more. Now the only demons left in the bar were those who did not seek to fight.

When his supply of opponents had run short, the foul-tempered youkai had turned to seeking out new adversaries. He had entered the darkest of woods to battle the creatures within. Each night he would emerge, injured and exhausted, drag himself to the bar in a futile attempt to drown whatever was haunting him, and then bellow for more opponents until he slumped over the bar, passed out. A few of the less than honorable demons in town had tried to attack him while he was sleeping, but he had an almost telepathic reflex and easily awakened to avoid their blows and kill them before passing out once more. It seemed that strange third eye on his forehead kept watch as he slept, and soon no one approached him at all.

Tonight a new demon entered the bar soon after the short one had passed out. Although his clothing was well made and expensive, his movements made it clear that he was no stranger to shady pubs. Casting a quick glance around the room, he made his way towards the bar.

Smirking much like he had when he was younger, the newcomer surveyed the room. When his gaze landed on the form slumped over the bar, though, his smirk vanished. Quickly he made his way to the unconscious demon. Strangely enough, even though the drunk demon always awakened when approached, this time he did not.

"Dammit, Hiei, what the hell have you done to yourself," the newcomer asked. Shaking his head, he took the hiyoukai by one arm and one leg and slung the petite frame over his neck. Without a word, he carried the other out of the bar. Although the bar guests were shocked at this, they kept their mouths closed for fear they would have two homicidal demons in their midst. Truth be told, none of them were sad to see the smaller one taken away.

Looking around, he wondered how he had gotten there. The small demon was gifted with the absolute lack of hangovers, so the bright sun did not hurt him so much as confuse him. Hadn't he fallen asleep at the bar, like usual?

"'Bout damn time," said a voice to his left. Hiei spun, immediately alert and on his feet. Yusuke just rolled his eyes.

"Detective," Hiei said. Yusuke looked at him. The deep voice had taken on a cold edge. The hiyoukai continued. "What the hell am I doing here and why are you in my territory?"

"Knock it off, Hiei," Yusuke said, an edge of anger creeping into his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Hiei spat.

"About Kurama," Yusuke replied.

"Shut up!" Hiei hissed. "Never speak his name in my presence!"

"Hey, man, I'm on your side, here!" Yusuke protested. "I'm your friend. I know it's hard for you right now. I remember when Keiko died. I was a wreck for months."

"Don't pretend you understand," Hiei said gruffly, but his voice had lost some of its animosity. "I know she was your human, but you were not mated. You were not...like us... You know nothing of my pain."

"I know," Yusuke said. "And I never will. But I do know you've been terrorizing the whole western part of Makai picking fights and hoping to die." Hiei just narrowed his eyes and glared at Yusuke. "Koenma told me. He wants me to bring you in."

No," Hiei stated flatly. "That selfish bastard stole Kurama from me. I refuse to go. And don't play coy, Yusuke. You're no longer bound to be his lapdog."

"I know. So technically I can't arrest you to take you in. But the lapdogs he has now won't arrest you either. They'll just kill you and be done with it," Yusuke replied.

"Fine."

"You're not getting off that easy. I can't arrest you, but I AM taking you to see Koenma. What you do then is up to you. Dammit, Hiei, he's trying to give you a chance, here!" Yusuke said, exasperated.

"Kurama didn't have a chance," Hiei whispered softly. In that one sentence, Yusuke could practically hear his friend's agony. Hiei truly wanted to die.

"Just talk to him. Maybe he can explain..." Yusuke trailed off.

"Explain why my mate is dead yet I still endure life?" Hiei finished. "I will humor you, Yusuke. I will see him. I will demand this explanation." Yusuke just shook his head. Koenma had better hope his office was fire proof.

Botan stood at the meeting point shifting nervously from foot to foot. She had heard that Yusuke was successful in finding Hiei and convincing him to see Koenma. But she was also worried. Since she had ferried Kurama's soul to Reikai, she was terrified that Hiei would somehow blame her and try to harm her. Her fears amplified when she saw the two former teammates approaching on the horizon.

Hiei's aura was frenetic, his energy rising and falling, as if he no longer cared to control it. On one hand it was low, deeply depressed. On the other hand it was spiking wildly, angry and hateful. The former ferry girl steeled herself for a confrontation. She did not have to worry though.

It seemed Hiei's focus had shifted. He was no longer seeking to fight just anyone. He wanted to see Koenma. He wanted to rip the godling's throat out for the crime of stealing Kurama. He wanted the Reikai Elite Force to execute him. Maybe then he could find his fox. Maybe then he could find peace.

Botan took custody of Hiei after exchanging only a few words with Yusuke. Before leaving, Yusuke clapped Hiei on the arm. "When you're feeling better, come see me," he said jovially. Inside he was afraid he would ever see his friend again.

The trip to Spirit World was silent. Botan was afraid to break the silence and anger her charge; Hiei was just morbidly depressed. But under the depression his anger still smoldered. Botan was relieved when she delivered him to Koenma's office.

"Welcome, Hiei, Koenma said calmly. Before the words were even out of his mouth, Hiei had lunged. Upon seeing the demigod who ruled death, the youkai was overwhelmed with his grief. Before he could draw his sword, however, three ogres stepped between him and his target. Hiei stopped his advance.

"I thought you would be a bit irritable, so I brought in some extra security," Koenma said casually, his voice echoing from behind the veritable wall of blue muscle. "You're not here to kill me. Not yet, at least. Hiei, I want you to listen to me."

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei spat one word, "Speak."

"I have to talk to you and show you something. I will answer your questions. If, after we have spoken, you still wish to kill me, I will not stop you. You will be executed for that crime. I will not make provisions against that, either. I'm asking for an hour before you decide on that path of action, that's all," Koenma said.

Hiei considered his options. He could cut down the three oni in front if him easily enough, but Koenma was another story. Although the godling had proven his cowardice when it came to fighting, he was still a divine lord, and as such could escape or call more guards in the time it took to hack through three ogres. Hiei wanted to die, but he would not throw his life away on underlings. If he gave Koenma a chance to speak, he could kill both the godling who stole his mate and himself in one swift stroke of his katana. "Fine," he replied.

The three ogres moved and Koenma approached the hiyoukai. "Walk with me," he said gently. Glaring maliciously, Hiei turned and fell in step with Koenma as they left the office.

They wound their was through the labyrinth of corridors in the Reikai palace. They passed various stations for sorting and directing souls. Idly, Hiei wondered which stations Kurama had visited on his way here. This thought led him to break the silence of their walk.

He meant to demand answers. He meant to corner Koenma and force the demigod to give him information. He meant to threaten, intimidate, and bully the frail being. Instead a very small, very uncertain, "Why?" was all that escaped his lips.

Koenma was surprised to hear the tiny question. The voice was so unlike Hiei's. When he turned to look at the diminutive demon, he was shocked at how much Hiei resembled a lost child. The youkai looked uncertain and near to tears. Thinking about that, Koenma marveled that Hiei had survived so long. Most mated demons will die within about ten years of each other. Although this may seem like a lot to a race such as humans, to a demon whose life spans centuries or millennia, this is a short time. Looking at Hiei now, Koenma saw the shroud of death around him. It was not the pitch black of an immediate death, but it was there. Being an excellent judge of these matters, Koenma was certain the hiyoukai would not see the passing of ten years. Perhaps he would last five, but no more.

"It was his time," Koenma replied softly. "Kurama knew that. He had only one regret when he came here. He regretted having to leave you behind."

Hiei looked away quickly to hide the emotions that overtook him, but Koenma saw anyway.

They turned down a hallway that was different than the others. This one had a much higher ceiling. Unlike the crowded soul stations, this hallway was empty and silent. No one trespassed here; it was a sacred place. Hiei almost stopped as they entered, but Koenma motioned to him to continue. They passed sets of double doors on either side of the corridor. The doors themselves were huge, reaching all the way to the ceiling. They were ornately carved of precious wood and gilded with gold and silver. Each bore a different design on it. Some had very simple, generic designs while others had intricate, detailed designs on them. Koenma stopped at one door and turned to Hiei.

"I am showing you something no mortal was ever meant to see. You cannot tell anyone about this," the godling said as he held a hand out to the door. Without being touched, the door swung silently open. Koenma motioned for Hiei to enter the dark room.

Hiei walked into the room slowly and looked around. It was a bedroom of sorts. There was no dresser or table, only a huge bed against the far wall. It was perfectly silent inside. There was no light source, yet there was just enough light for him to see. Slowly Hiei approached the bed. Koenma remained in the hallway, waiting.

As he approached, Hiei could make out a figure lying in the bed, tucked under the covers. Slowly he drew closer. His heart beat faster when he saw familiar red hair splayed across the pillows. He drew closer until he could see a beautiful face, one that had once made his dreams wonderful and now haunted them, a face so peaceful in sleep it looked surreal.

When Hiei was about a foot from the bed, the figure within stirred. Green eyes opened and blinked a few times before coming to rest on Hiei.

"Hiei, Love?" a soft voice asked. Hiei could only nod dumbly. Still lying in the bed, Kurama smiled.

"Fox?" Hiei asked in a whisper, finally finding his voice. "Kurama, is that you?"

"Of course, Love. I'm right here," Kurama replied, shifting to look up at Hiei more easily, but not getting up.

"I've missed you," Hiei said, unable to move, unable to reach out to touch his mate.

Kurama smiled. "Don't. I'm right here."

"I want to stay with you," Hiei breathed, inching forward just a bit.

"But Love, it's too early. It's not your bedtime yet. You have to go back." When Hiei looked like he was about to protest, Kurama added, "I'll be right here, Love, waiting for you."

Unable to argue, Hiei just nodded. "I love you, Kurama," he whispered as Kurama shifted again to go back to sleep.

"I love you, too, Hiei. Always," Kurama replied as he settled. Within seconds his eyes fluttered and closed, and his breathing became deep and regular once more. Silently Hiei left the room to rejoin Koenma in the hallway. With a motion of his hand, Koenma caused the door to silently close once more. Hiei said nothing.

"Hiei, you are standing in the most revered crypt in Reikai. Only souls of a certain caliber who have earned a place can come to rest here. Look at the doors around you.

Slowly Hiei looked around. The designs on the doors suddenly made sense. Each door depicted which soul rested behind it. He looked at Kurama's door. The left-hand door was intricately carved with roses and lilies. Along the edges of the door a long, black dragon formed a border. The right-hand door was a generic, simple, and very nondescript design. Realization dawned on Hiei. He never asked, and Koenma never confirmed his thoughts. There was no need.

"There are rules about this place, Hiei," Koenma said softly. "Those who die by suicide or actively seek their own death are not permitted. Only souls that have lived their full life, however long or short it may be can rest in this hallowed shrine. It truly was his time, Hiei. There's nothing I could have done." Hiei just nodded. He understood now.

"Do you still want to kill me?" Koenma asked.

"Not yet," Hiei replied.

"And yourself?" 

"No."

Koenma nodded and gestured for Hiei to follow him. As the demigod left, Hiei turned to the doors once more. Placing his hand on the left-hand door he whispered, "My fox," and turned to follow Koenma.

Yusuke was training in his courtyard when a visitor arrived. Hiei landed almost silently at the entrance to the training ground. Yusuke stopped his training and turned to face his friend.

"Hey," Yusuke said. He had wondered if he would ever see the demon alive again when he had left Reikai four months before. Today Hiei stood before him looking more alive than when they had parted. Although a shadow still haunted his eyes, the hiyoukai no longer looked like he wanted to die.

"Yusuke," Hiei said softly. "You said to stop by." He wasn't sure how to proceed. He had spent the past four months after leaving Reikai just wandering and thinking. The only fighting he had done was to protect himself from bandits and beasts. Now he had finally approached his friend and had no idea what to say.

"Wanna spar?" Yusuke asked, breaking the tense moment. With a familiar smirk, Hiei pulled off his cloak and drew his katana. As they fought, Hiei felt a rush of feelings. He felt nostalgia for the old days when they would spar together. He would taunt Kuwabara, even thought the man had exception skills for a human. With a little sting he recalled the times he had sparred with Kurama before they had mated, and the times they had fought back to back. He smiled as he recalled how their sparring changed after they united. They would still fight long and hard, but it usually ended under the covers or in a tree with the two of them entwined in each other's arms. Memory after memory flashed through his head, but this time they reminded him of good times instead of haunting him.

Hiei stayed at Yusuke's palace for a few months, but eventually he knew he had to return to his territory. He had abandoned it to the rule of his regents when Kurama had died, roughly a year prior. He hoped his wouldn't have to kill any of them to reclaim his title. With a brief farewell, the hiyoukai finally set off for home.

In early autumn, three years after Kurama passed away Hiei received an invitation to attend a wedding. Yusuke's eldest son was finally going to marry. The bride was a female demon from a strong clan. Hiei smiled. The former detective had been waiting for his son to select a mate for quite some time. Hiei did not understand his friend's impatience. Hiei own son, Kisuke, had yet to take a partner, and Hiei was fine with that. After all, Kurama had waited almost two thousand years to settle down and mate with Hiei.

Hiei's thoughts turned to his son. Kisuke had grown into a strong demon. When he had last seen the young (and by demon standards, a few hundred years of age was still young) demon a year ago, Kisuke had a lover in tow, but Hiei could tell it was not a serious affair. Having inherited both of his father's finer attributes, Kisuke had his pick of lovers, both male and female, and Hiei could hardly fault him for exploring his opportunities. It was at this meeting that Hiei had told his son of Kurama's passing and how it happened. The only pieces of information the hiyoukai kept to himself were Kurama's last words and where he had incinerated the body. These were sacred to him, and Kisuke did not ask questions.

Penning a quick reply to the invitation, Hiei set about making arrangements for the governance of his territories in his absence.

Yusuke proudly greeted his visitors on the day of the wedding. His only regret was that Keiko's human life was too short for her to see her firstborn son wed. But that sentiment was quickly overwhelmed by the happiness of the event at hand. When his old friend arrived, Yusuke quickly went to greet him.

"Hiei, I'm glad you could make it," Yusuke said as the fire demon handed his gift to a servant.

"Hn," the demon replied. Yusuke smirked. But he was a little surprised when Hiei turned to look at him.

"Hey, man, you feeling okay?" Yusuke asked. The shadows under Hiei's eyes were much darker than he had ever seen them. They almost seemed to reach Hiei's gaze. But the fire demon just shrugged it off.

"Fine," he replied abruptly. Yusuke's questions were cut off by the arrival of more guests.

Although it was unusual for Reikai royalty to enter Makai, Yusuke had invited Koenma to the wedding, as well as Botan. He considered them friends now, and greeted the heartily as they entered. As he spoke to the demigod, he looked around the room. He finally found Hiei, standing by the food table talking to Kisuke. Koenma noticed Yusuke's distraction and followed his gaze. The demigod fell silent when he saw the demon, however. The light shroud of death he had observed two and a half years ago in Reikai was much darker, closing in around the demon like a cocoon. Although the hiyoukai no longer actively sought his own death, bearing life without his mate was still a constant struggle for him, and the struggle was taking its toll. It would be soon, very soon. Koenma kept his observation to himself. No one else would be able to see it, anyway. The most anyone here would be able to notice would be a darkening in the fire demon's eyes.

The guests took their seats and enjoyed a beautiful, short ceremony. The newly wed demons had decided to marry in a human fashion to honor the groom's late mother. Due to the danger of the ceremony, they had not considered mating the demon way. Very few demons ever mated that way anyway; Hiei and Kurama were exceptions to the norm. After the ceremony the guests moved outside onto a large terrace overlooking Yusuke's palace garden to enjoy the reception. It was there that the peace of the day was shattered.

A large demon appeared on the railing of the terrace. In a deep booming voice he cried, "This union dishonors my clan!" and launched himself at the new bride. A blue bolt caught him in midair and sent his corpse flying into the corner of the terrace. Yusuke's Spirit Gun was as powerful as ever, and his reflexes even better.

"What the hell is going on?" shrieked the bride's father.

"It's the clan from the southern lands," Yusuke replied. "They're convinced their youngest daughter should have married my son, so they're crashing the party." During the explanation seven more demons crawled over the edge of the terrace and began fighting the guests.

Hiei quickly pulled out his katana and began slicing into the nearest enemy. Within seconds that demon fell, but another climbed over the railing to take its place. The party quickly dissolved into melee as guests fled and the stronger fighters began to repel the intruders. Koenma was pressed flat against a wall as Botan stood before him, oar in hand, smashing the skull of any demon that ventured too close. Yusuke's Spirit Gun flashed blue bullet after blue bullet. The new groom fought by his bride's side, the two of them combining their skills to destroy their opponents. Kisuke fought as well, taking down as many demons as his father did. The fighters fought well, and soon only two enemies were left.

One of the enemies was locked in a fight with Yusuke's son; the youth was standing between the demon and his bride. The final aggressor looked around before sneering as he selected his target. Seeing that the young woman was wrapped up in watching her new husband fight, he moved in for the kill.

Yusuke's son heard the cries of warning. Seeing the danger approaching his wife, he turned his back to his own opponent to block the strike that was intended to end her life. With a quick movement, he decapitated the demon that threatened his bride, but he left himself open to his former adversary. Sneering in victory, the behemoth raised his dagger and thrust it forward, intent on killing the young groom.

Yusuke rushed forward to protect his son, trying to aim his Spirit Gun, but knowing he would be too late. The new bride screamed as she rushed to protect her husband, but there was no time. Only Koenma saw what happened in that brief second.

With his amazing speed, Hieiwas the only one who could arrive in time to stop the lethal blow. He quickly insinuated himself between the attacker and victim and summoned the darkness flame. The larger demon's body never even hit the ground; it was reduced to ash and sailed away on the wind. The force of the impact threw Hiei backwards and he slid across the floor to rest against the railing of the terrace.

Silence descended upon the terrace. Guests who were cowering inside and under the furniture raised their heads and began to come out from hiding. The bride and groom held each other, grateful to still be alive. Yusuke checked on his son first, and then went to help his old friend up, approaching the demon at the same time Kisuke did.

"Hey, Hiei, thanks for saving my son," Yusuke said. But the small demon did not respond. "Hiei?" Yusuke asked once more.

Kisuke knelt beside his father, and gently turned the hiyoukai over. "Dad?" He asked softly. Hiei's face was pale and calm. His eyes were closed. The front of his clothing was stained red where the dagger lay lodged in his still chest. Hiei was dead.

Kisuke bowed his head as he held his father's body. Yusuke just stared in shock. Finally he realized what had happened. "Kisuke, I..." he began, but he had no idea what to say to the young demon before him.

"It's okay, Yusuke," Kisuke began, turning to face his father's old friend. Yusuke could see the grief in his eyes, but there was a peace there as well. "It's what he was waiting for. It was his time. I could see it in...in his eyes." With that the demon turned back to the body he held, keeping his grief private.

"Koenma, can't you do something?" Yusuke said, turning to face the demigod. Koenma shook his head.

"Kisuke is right; it was his time. He's ready to rest, Yusuke. The past three years have been hard for him."

"But, Koenma," Yusuke protested. "Wait, where's Botan?"

"She's already taken him, Yusuke. He's gone. And if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some important paperwork," the demigod replied. With a nod at Yusuke and at the newlyweds, Koenma left.

"I'll take care of him," Kisuke said, rising. Gently he gathered Hiei in his arms and turned to leave.

"I'll get someone to help you," Yusuke said, but Kisuke shook his head.

"I know where to take him. Although he would never tell me where he laid Father to rest, I know where it is. I'll take him there. I may not be skilled at wielding Dad's black flames, but I can summon enough for this," the demon replied. Turning, he left the terrace. Yusuke looked at his son. How sad such a happy occasion could become. The party broke up quickly after that, leaving the demon lord and his family to ponder the passing of their old friend.

In Koenma's office a single file sat on his desk. After carefully reviewing it, the demigod signed it, stamped it, and closed it forever. Setting it aside, he looked at the one soul before him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Walking through the hallways of Reikai, the two made no sound. When they arrived at their destination, neither was surprised to see that the right-hand door, bare of decoration on their previous visit, was now intricately carved and gilded. The serpentine form of a large, black dragon now adorned the center of the door. Around the edge, a vine border surrounded it. Where the doors met, the vine border from the right door and the dragon border from the left door overlapped and entwined together. Without a word, Koenma raised his hand and the door opened. Hiei looked at the demigod. "Thank you," he whispered before turning and entering the darkened room. This time the door swung shut behind him.

Hiei approached the bed, much like he had two and half years ago. Again he saw the red hair, and green eyes fluttered open at his approach. Unlike last time, though, Kurama pulled back the covers. Hiei smiled.

"I've been waiting for you," Kurama whispered.

"I know," Hiei replied.

"Come to bed, Love."

Hiei nodded and climbed into the bed, his clothing melting away as he did so. Once under the covers, he nestled close to his mate and wrapped his arms around the kitsune's slender form. Kurama slid his arms around his mate, as well.

"I love you, Kurama," Hiei whispered, sleepiness overtaking him.

"I love you, too, Hiei," Kurama replied softly.

Slumber descended upon them as they lay in each other's embrace, two souls melded together, entwined for all eternity.

--

A/N - this is dedicated to my best friend, Spunky, my dog who went where I cannot follow on February 12, 2007. I still miss him dearly, and I would like to think that somewhere, he is resting comfortably with no pain, no fear, no discomfort, waiting patiently and without anger or resentment for me to come to bed so he can snuggle up to my legs like he used to.


End file.
